yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa Windbag
is a Rank C Lightning-attribute Yo-kai of the Eerie tribe. Wotchagot evolves into Pride Shrimp when fused with this Yo-kai. Biology Papa Windbag appears as a ruddy old man with a big red nose and a long white beard that reaches to his feet, wearing a yellow striped robe and straw sandals. On top of his balding head there is an gilded fan with the word ''appare (天晴, meaning "splendid, magnificent") painted in red. His thumbs have a prominent generic fingerprint design. While unchanged in the anime, games and other media, the text on his fan is edited to say "I RULE" in the English manga. Papa Windbag has a brazen, boastful personality and passes it on to whoever he Inspirits. He appears to adhere to a personal code of honor and refuses to lie about his achievements, instead drawing the line at exaggerating them to make them sound more impressive. Papa Windbag causes the possessed person to brag about their personal achievements and skills in a boastful manner, even if they're average and mundane. Relationships Stats | medal = Bukimi | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = |tribe = eerie|yo-kai = Jigajii-san YW7-033.png}} |60|-|Single enemy}} |50|Lightning|Single enemy}} }}||-|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai is filled with confidence. All stats go up.}} }}||Restoration|Self|Papa Windbag sings his own praises and restores HP in the process.}} }}||-|6 = All stats increase when in front and center.}} How to Befriend Yo-kai Watch 2 Papa Windbag appears in Nocturne Hospital, in Gates of Whimsy, Tranquility apartments and Divine Paradise 5F. He can also be freed from the Crank-A-Kai with a purple coin. Yo-kai Watch 3 Papa Windbag can be found in the Abandonned Tunnel East. Quotes * Befriended: ''"You're strong because I'm great! So we should obviously be friends!"'' * Loafing: ''"So bored..."'' * Receiving food (favourite): ''"Amazing!"'' * Receiving food (normal): ''"It was...OK."'' * Receiving food (disliked): ''"How COULD you?!"'' * Freed from Crank-a-kai: ''' * '''Received from a trade: ''"Now that you have me on your side, you will finally achieve GREATNESS!"'' History Papa Windbag appears in EP033 where he Inspirits Bear, Eddie and Katie, making them boast about their mundane summer activities. Nate attempts to deal with him by summoning the Classic Yo-kai - Boyclops, Lady Longnek and Pallysol to counter his bragging in a competition. The contest quickly becomes increasingly ridiculous to the point where the Classic Yo-kai are clearly lying. Taking offense, Papa Windbag calls them out on it but becomes intimidated when they demand that he prove that they are lying. Papa Windbag concedes defeat, saying that he can only exaggerate but not lie. Papa Windbag later appears in EP057, where Nate summons him to counteract the power of Cap'n Crash. While Cap'n Crash tries making Nate regret something, Papa Windbag makes Nate so self-congratulating that he spins it into a positive thing. However, when Cap'n Crash makes Nate choose a bad present, Nate becomes so regretful that even Papa Windbag's bragging powers become useless, causing Windbag to flee. Trivia *Papa Windbag has qualities that mark him as a non-literal tengu: a boastful, self-inflated personality and topped with having a prominent ruddy nose. Name Origin "Jigajii-san" is a pun on with . A "windbag" is a derogatory term for a pompous/self-centered person; synonymous for "braggart". In other languages * Japanese: じがじぃさん Jigajii-san * Spanish: Batallitos * Korean: 나으뜸영감 Naeutteumyeonggam * Portuguese (Brazil): Vó Vaidoso * Italian: Irritavo * German: Eugen Lob * French : Pépesbrouf de:Eugen Lob Category:Male Characters Category:Eerie Tribe Category:Humanoid Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Soba Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters: White Dog Squad Category:Uwanosora Tribe Category:Red Yo-kai Category:Elderly Yo-kai